


Two sides of the Same Coin

by Supersimpletrashcan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Study, I know pregame shuchi is nasty but pregame Kaito is TERRIBLE, also HUGE v3 spoilers, mentions of violence but nothing too graphic, pregame personalities, sorry for using the English spellings I'm used to the English dub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersimpletrashcan/pseuds/Supersimpletrashcan
Summary: Kind of a character study? I guess? About some of the characters before v3 and during v3Ft. Nasty boy Shuichi, apathetic Kaede, and Kaito "I'm gonna murder" Momota(Also each chapter is kinda short, just a warning)





	1. Shuchi Saihara

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's choppy!!! I'm trying to get back into writing but I'm not 100% with it yet.  
> Also I AM going to fight pregame shuichi. Meet me at the Denny's at 3 I'm gonna throw down

Shuichi Saihara was fascinated by death. And not just any kind of death either, the death on Danganronpa was absolutely captivating. The way the murders occurred, the pink blood that was edited to fit the pop art theme of the show, and especially the executions. Shuichi had always wanted to be a part of the show. It all started when he was younger. A rerun of the first season had been on and the Ultimate Detective had caught his eye. Ever since then, he'd been obsessed. When he finally got the chance to audition, Shuichi compiled together all the executions he'd written to bring with him. He wanted to be the blackened. He would make the most gruesome murders! Shuichi Saihara would be the best Ultimate Detective, but he would take what he could get.  
≿————-　❈　————-≾  
Shuichi Saihara hated death. He didn't often see it first-hand while doing detective work, but in the killing game he saw it far too often. It was messy and disgusting. When it wasn't someone he knew, it upset him a little. But when it was someone he considered a friend, when it was _Kaede_ , he was absolutely disgusted. He was very upset. He hated the killing game. Shuichi wanted out. But, he had to keep going; he had to live and end it. Shuichi had to do it for Kaede. He would use his skills as the Ultimate Detective to stop it all. He would try his best.


	2. Kaede Akamatsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede b like "who cares" and then whips   
> But she cares very deeply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pregame Kaede is the most tolerable out of these three

Kaede Akamatsu was perfect for a killing game. She didn't have any faith in humanity. Why should she? Humans were terrible, she had seen it first hand. Too many people had screwed Kaede over, too many people had been fake, too many people broke her trust. If she had her way, Kaede would've gotten revenge on humanity a long time ago. Unfortunately for her, murder was illegal. But on Danganronpa on the other hand… it was encouraged. She'd have to see when auditions were being held…  
≿————-　❈　————-≾  
Kaede Akamatsu believed in everyone. If she was being honest, caring about others was kind of a flaw of hers. She just wanted everyone to succeed! Especially her friends. Even though she had known them for only a few days, Kaede considered her classmates to be her pals. She just wanted everyone to get out alive! As Kaede and Shuichi went over their plan to catch the mastermind, Kaede knew what she had to do. It was the only way. Sure, it was gruesome, but if they wanted to escape, the mastermind had to die. When the time had come, she rolled the shot put ball down the vent. As she and Shuichi ran down to the library to see who set off the trap, Kaede wondered who would be on the receiving end of the blow…


	3. Kaito Momota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito voice It's ok I'm a celebrity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro...he's the worst. Pregame Kaito has DEFINITELY killed someone.

Kaito Momota didn't care about others. He was in it for the money, the fame, and the murder. And so what, he was planning on killing everyone, that wouldn't matter once he was famous! When everyone knew him as the winner of the 53rd killing game, they would celebrate him. "Oh Kaito!" They'd say "Take a bunch of money you're so cool you deserve it." He was gonna be in Danganronpa! He was going to kill everybody and win! And nothing was going to stop him.   
≿————-　❈　————-≾

Kaito Momota was focused on helping others improve. Especially Shuichi. After Kaede's death he was devastated. Sure Kaito was a little forceful, but look at him now! Kaito had a can-do attitude, even if he was a little abrasive. He believed in...most of them. Kokichi _really_ pissed off Kaito, though. The rat bastard always called him stupid and would never shut up about how he was a liar and "the leader of a secret organization" Pffft what a load of bullshit. So when Kokichi approached Kaito with the plan, he was hesitant, but seeing as both of them were dying anyways and this could be a chance to end the killing game, Kaito went along with it. He was going to pretend like Kokichi until voting time. Kaito was going to end it all. And nothing was going to stop him.


End file.
